(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to facilities for treating process metal wastes. More particularly, the invention relates to facilities for treating such industrial wastes as, far instance, the solid wastes resulting from hot zinc plating.
(2) Description of Related Art
Such a facility is known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,925. This document discloses a facility to process metal wastes including a heat-insulated casing, a melting drum with an outlet orifice and burners. The casing is set on supports in such a manner that its longitudinal axis is inclined relative to the support base. A melting drum is located inside the casing on a shaft in parallel with the casing base.
Further, tubular rotating type furnaces are known to provide the reducing roasting process under a temperature above 1000.degree. C. Such furnaces are about 14 m long and 1.2 m in diameter; the time needed to construct such furnaces is 2 years while they can be operated about 15 years (See M. V. Teslitskaya, E. S. Razgon. New methods of processing raw zinc materials used abroad/in Russian/. Moscow Central Research Institute for Nonferrous Metals, Economics and Information, 1984). Another drawback with this known facility consists of its considerable fuel/power consumption rate during the multistage process of metal winning from the wastes when conventional facilities are applied, and in complexity of the structures used.